tigrex's dance
by BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga
Summary: when after a sad and dangerous series of events drag two children to Moga village, things get weirder and annoying, and to tip it off, tigrex hatchlings
1. a sloppy start

sorry if it's long, when I post it will be rarely, so I'll mash up the chapters

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The storm

It had started off as a nice day in the sandy plains. Three children were playing in the heat, parents close by. They were in area 8 when the storm hit. A sandstorm as big as they come, appeared without warning. The kids were separated from their parents in the chaos.

The oldest, Ryan, of 12 years old, called out "brother! , sister! , follow the sound of my voice!". Ryan was the older brother of Cyan, and Lil. Cyan was 10 years old and a year older than his sister. "I'm coming" I yell as Ryan came into view, he was already holding Lil's hand to comfort her. I ran towards my siblings in a hurried sprint.

"Come, this way Cyan!" Ryan yells. Cyan ran toward his bro and sis as Ryan led them through the storm. Ryan knew the desert terrain well, he was always exploring on his own. Eventually they had ended up at the bottom of a ravine. The storm was raging above them, and then they heard the roars.

They hid among the many rocks in the ravine just as an adult tigrex flew in, an on its tail a . The beast were huge there massive forms flying around the ravine, too engaged in battle to notice the human scent in the ravine.

The barrioth must have created the sandstorm with its gale force breath I thought as the beast brawled. Just as I finished the thought the inhaled deeply, telltale sign of it about to unleash its breath. Just before it released its breath the tigrex gave one of its famous roars and launched itself on top of the creature.

There went a huge blast of wind before it all went quiet. "Well am now traumatized for the rest of my life." Ryan says. I say "Ryan you will always try a hand at humor won't you". Lil cuts us off with a loud gasp. She pointed toward a dent in the ground we hadn't noticed before. And inside the ditch were three eggs the size of large cats.

"My god" we say at the same. Lil says in a small voice "We have to take them home". Were too tired and shocked to argue. We each took an egg and headed off into the storm. The reason for this was because Ryan said predators would be less likely to attack. "So sis, why did you want to keep these eggs any ways" I say. "Because if there mother died, and they weren't even born yet." "So they have no mother, and they would be helpless to deadly things of nature".

Just then, a long blocky call rings out in the area. The noise was so unexpected that Ryan dropped his egg and the wind blow it to the base of a cliff. The wind and storm stopped after that. As Ryan went to retrieve his egg the sound of stomping made us look up. A great jaggi, Ryan ran to pick up his egg but as he got to it the cliff rumbled. I looked up than held on tight to Lil. "It's an avalanche, Ryan run" I yell, than Lil realizes just what's happening. "Ryan get over here!" I dragged her away running. Only because the great jaggi started to chase us.

The last we saw of Ryan was him running to in the other direction, boulders falling around him. Lil was crying but thankfully running with me, her innocent form looked so tortured tears getting caught in her short black hair or on her tanned skin innocent face. He was blond himself, with the tanned skin, fair nose, and soft face of both his siblings. He was remembering Ryan in case he didn't make it out, he look like me except a little lighter skin and crimson hair.

My thoughts were brought up short we were at a dead end!. "Well sis, this looks grim. If we get out of this then we'll have to have some type of celebration". Just then a shout got their attention. "We found them, but there cornered by a great jaggi!" . "Then get over there and HELP THEM!" . The villagers! They must have had a search party out to find them!. Seeing the villagers had it greatly outnumbered it fled to where ever they go when they flee.

Things had gone downhill from the moment they had gotten back to the village. They had to answer questions while getting dirty looks from the villagers. After they had got home about three hours later they got news that there family was not coming back. And after all those tears the hunter had come to inspect the eggs and confuse us for the day.

I had been sleeping soundly when I heard Lil scream. I was up in a flash with the dragonite ore machete I slept with behind my bed. But what I woke to was the complete opposite of what I was expecting. My sister was smiling a tigrex hatchling in her hands. And nudging my leg was the same thing.

Except one thing, it was as black as the night outside. I may have been hallucinating but the fact that I didn't hallucinating often said otherwise. My sis was a picture of pure joy.

"I can't believe this" she says. "Sitting right next to you is one of the rarest things in the desert." "Are you sure we both haven't gone insane" I say sure I had gone crazy. "No Cyan! Right in front of you is a miracle of life!" "It's the tigrex of the dark, the top in the desert it's the tigrex's subspecies the-" "black tigrex" I finish. The little animal looks up at me a shine in its eyes. It's bright, purple, eyes.

Chapter 2

Predictions

It was morning in the village, a week after the hatchings came. They had food from there yolk sac, with was in their egg shells. They were heading for a village called Moga Island. They were bought hunting licenses so that if the need came for them to kill something to defend the hatchlings they could do so without breaking the law.

They had said their goodbyes early that day and now I was in my cabin on a boat. I was talking to the black tigrex in front of me. It was a large female, the purple eyes were bright and the black on its scales was as dark as the night sky, even in daylight.

"What should I call you fella?" I tell her. She looks at me in a listening way. "So…. how bout Grace?" I say to her. She gives me a look that clearly says no. "So you don't like Grace clearly. So what would a black tigrex like as a name? I think to myself. "If I were you….. I think….. I would be named…..Moona" I say to her. She made a happy noise, good I think to myself now there both named. Lil had named hers Ray the day after he hatched.

Just as I'm about to go announce Moona's name there's a thud against the side of the ship, making us fall over. Then that's followed by an extremely loud roar. I run out to where the roar came from. And there, on the deck, is a piscine wyvern, and it just burst the wall to the kitchen down. Lil rushes from behind me the wyvern blade "fire" long sword she got from the hunter in hand.

I get my own brother flames out, the dual blades the hunter gave me. "Cyan this is a plesoith isn't it?" Lil says. Then I remember the story's the hunter liked to tell. He once told off a creature that fit this description. A piscine wyvern black on top, and with fins all over its head with a fish tail. Along with the fact it was black on top and that black turned to gold lower down, and white at the bottom.

"Oh no" I say and Lil sees why, not only did the hunter say this monster was very hard to fight, he had failed to tell us about how the tails spines grow out of it. The beast had finally noticed us and it shot a boiling blast of water towards us to try and ward us off.

Well this is just great. "Lil we have to charge it, even if were kids. We have the weapons and the authority to do so, and if we don't that things going to eat all the food on the boat." "Just great" she says "Now here I was thinking this would be a peaceful ride to a remote island and raise two baby tigrex," she sighs "Why does the world hate us?". Before she can complain to the world anymore the plesoith charges us. We dodge to the sides and it rushes past us. We go to the caption, which was nearby arming some of his deckhands, and drop off the two baby tigrex (who were still at their feet) before going off to fight the plesoith with the men who were armed. The beast was occupied with several deckhands who had made a scratching bored of its legs.

The men looked relived when they saw us, and over joyed when they saw the men with us. The men were distracted too long though and the plesoith wacked the lot of them out, and one overboard. The other men became enraged and attacked vigorously with me and sis alongside them. The monster didn't see us until we were right on it, blades swinging.

The battle didn't last long and pretty soon the thing was fleeing in the sea. Leaving everyone on board tired from its attack.

It was a couple of weeks later, and I was sleeping soundly when "CYAN! WERE HERE!" got my attention. Me and Moona (who had taken to sleeping with him) had nearly jumped and head our heads on the bunk bead we slept in. Lil was standing in front of me, Ray besides her. "I was SLEEPING!" I yell angrily. Moona makes an angry and annoyed growl. She smiles "I know" she states before running away. I chase her yelling "I'll get you" not noticing the landscape around me…

Moona was chasing away Ray and his mother (since they imprinted on different people they don't know their related) and was having a good time. I liked when we played and this game is the best. They were now off of the thing that floats in water and on a wooden walkway. Just then I had some type of pain in my head before the ground shook vigorously and things went falling into the sea.

Then things were back to normal, like it hadn't happed. Father was looking at me and so were Ray and his mother. I must have been yelping I thought. Then the vision came to reality and it happened some things fell into the sea and the earth shook. Everyone was in panic, including me. I had no intention of reliving that moment. Then it settled down and things got a little more clam. I was too sacred to of anything other than why did that happen twice?

Chapter 3

Quest for me

Earthquake I think. But that's only a temporary thought, what my mind was set to was why Moona was yelping and screeching before it happened. While I was thinking I walked up to the village chief. There was something I needed to ask him. He was an old man with dark skin, white hair tied back in a ponytail_,_ even then you could tell his strength. He was covered in muscles from some past experience.

He was looking at me and my sister like we were demons. "Why the guild sent us kids, I don't know, we asked for a hunter, even rookies, but kids?" he said. "Excuse me but I'd like to ask some questions" I say. I'd had the suspicion that the hunter hadn't sent us here just for the scenery. "Yes boy" says, realizing we could still hear him. "Sorry but would you explain to us what you're talking about." I say "We were just supposed to come here to raise these young tigrex". He looks a bit surprised, probably didn't notice the two hatchlings till now, even they were making a commotion with the fish clerk, who was trying very hard not to let them get any of her fish. "So no one told you about what you were supposed to be doing here?!" he said worriedly. "No, we were just coming here to properly raise the hatchlings" I say. The chief sighs, man he looks even older now, they must have an extreme problems. Lil says "We could still help though; I mean the hatchlings are getting to be the size of mosswine (hogs), and on the ship the lot of us repelled a plesoith". She says this hurriedly for she doesn't want to feel useless. The chief gave us a look, like he didn't believe us, but when he saw the look in Lil's eyes he knew it was the truth. Well because I want to spare you the force of debating called my sister when she wants something I'll just tell you the outcome, my sister got me stuck hunting for resources in moga, as well as doing quest from the guild.

That how I ended up on I quest to kill a great jaggi, I am still baffled at how Lil got us to fight a big (by big I mean smallish) the size of arzuros (bear) and even got us to bring the hatchlings. By now, I was pretty sure she had gone crazy from boredom on that ship.

We entered area six of the woods and the great jaggi was there, fighting a twig it had tripped over, it wasn't a fight really; the beast was just gnawing the stick. That was when we snuck up on it, and attacked. The thing didn't see us coming, and worse, for it, we weren't lazy kids and worked out quite a bit. Sis had gone for the legs, and with a swoop of her long sword, it was on the ground. A blast of flame burst from the blade as it sliced the powerful leg of the large jaggi. Better, jaggi's and there big leaders were weak to fire, and with extremely advance weapons (thanks hunter, a weapon from a dragon, and a lave leviathan) the poor thing was killed on the spot. We carved it and got materials, all to be given to the village. But when we got back we were paid as what a great jaggi of this low level pays, and I, felt, rich.

250z was the pay we both got from the quest, and that wasn't even hard. My thoughts were focused on one thing; maybe this isn't so bad being a hunter.

Part One

Slippery Slope

Chapter 4

Just Ray and Me

As they woke up the next morning I sniffed the air and naturally went for the fat lady who wouldn't give me or Ray fish. Then Ray came up next to me, _You should lead "mission fish" this time, last time we failed_ Ray used the series of soft growls, chirps, and purrs they used to communicate. I simply nodded my head, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Last time we had just run at the fish when Ray said, and not got even a bite.

It was still orange-blue in the shy and on the land, making Ray almost invisible. I signaled him and he crept forward. The lady was keeping a look out for us, but I was waiting in a shadow behind a barrel, and Ray became still whenever she looked his way, but he was hard to see so they didn't get caught.

Soon Ray was right by a bunch of orange fish, and a golden fish in the middle. Ray grabbed the golden fish and an orange fish, the lady saw but it was too late as he tossed them toward the barrel, and even more surprised to see me jump and catch the fish before climbing a hut. Ray climbed up to and ate the orange fish, and me the gold. I tasted the other one but spit it out; from that point on I knew I would only eat fish if they were golden.

They had been playing for a long time on the tops of the huts. They had been jumping from roof top to roof top, having a ton of fun. They did this for hours and at one point with their eyes closed.

Unfortunately Ray fell while doing this, the world seemed to stop as he flailed his flappy parts and slow to hovering in the air. _Moona stop, you're acting like that monster on the boat had got me! _Ray said. I realized I was shaking, as well as sniffing all over his body to see if he was hurt. _Sorry you fell didn't you? _I said this in a happy mood, and that I realized that Ray had stopped hovering, and was panting. The orange fish hide over his neck like a bandana. I had my gold fish hide on the same way.

Then I started thinking again, it seem Ray was hovering for a moment. _You were hovering! Ray that's a step closer to flying! _I yell. Father had told me about it, and it excited me to even think about it. Ray thought about it and got really excited. They continued their game, but they would go for longer jumps, using their wings to make them, and strengthen them.

We did this a lot over the next few weeks; grow gliding, and eventually flying. We went to kill things with father and Lil, and learned to fish in a spot at the place we always go to first when we start a mission. We were catching fish at the moment when we heard the roar.

We ran to the next area and saw something that scared us out of or mind. We saw father and Lil, fighting the yellow croc's that were supposed to be killed. But there was a large blue croc there as well, spines at the base of its neck, and white-blue sparking lines running down its back.

I ran at the beast, Ray right behind me, we were scared, but we had grown during the weeks that they had been learning how to fly. Flight was hard for us still, and we much prefer combat on the ground, but if we wanted to help their parents get out of this they needed to attack its upper body, and they were still the size of great jaggis.

So they flew up behind the things head, it hadn't noticed them yet. It was focused on father and Lil, who were trying to escape but the small yellow crocs wouldn't let them.

The beat charged up a condensed ball of the sparking light, and hurled it at the luderoth. The thing was getting rid of the things that could stop it, or more likely annoy it as it closed in on our parents, behind it a got there first and jumped onto its neck and roared at its head.

The roar was so loud that it made waves in the air as the sound vibrated through it, though they weren't big and didn't go far. The roar had caused great pain to the creature and it let sparks run all over its body, zapping me. _Moona! _Ray roared before the creature looked at him. "Moona, Ray, Come over here!"

Somehow I had been holding on to the beast as it shocked me. The pain was unbearable, but I somehow knew it could be worse. I jumped off of the giant croc and flew to father really fast, Ray at my heels. We fled the area quickly not wanting to be anywhere near the powerful monster.

I was not going to be anywhere near the large electric croc in the last area. It was a lagiacrus, the lord of the seas, and a monster plaguing moga village…

Chapter 5

Time for take out

I got to moga tired and bloody, Moona barely walking, Ray in a state of shock. The village was in a state of panic before they saw my whole body coming from the hill. My god, doesn't take much to make these people panic, either that or its worse than I thought. The chief was the first to speak, "What in the world happened to you!"

"Well… let me think, GIANT FREAKING LIGHTNING EMITING CROC"I yell really, _really, _loud. Lil, Moona, Ray, and some random small flying wyvern that I noticed was following us, all jumped or flew a few feet back in shock. I was really angry that no one told us that that thing was in the area.

The chief was a little taken back by my rage, but looked like he understood, which surprised me. "Hey, isn't that a halk following you, hear there great hunting companions".

I looked at the wyvern again; it had several horns and was black. "It's a dragon type halk, and at level one by the looks of it". I looked back at the chief, who had started to talk to himself. The village had calmed a bit, along with my temper.

Junior, the chiefs son had called down to us, we walked up to him, the halk still following us. As we walked up to him he said "Sorry young ones, I didn't see the sea demon today thought it would be safe. "It's okay; I was just sort of peeved about that "demons" appearance". I say this in a tone that suggests I have calmed down a lot. "listen a got to tell a story"


	2. SSorr!, should keep up with my storys

The chief begun his story immediately...

"You see when I was just a few years older then you, 16, I believe, I was a young man on the rise..."

* * *

><p>The beach was silent, the waves lapped against the shore, a lone figure stood at the waters edge. The village cheif was many a year younger, with a strong build and a switch axe slung over his back. The aspiring hunter wore a complete set of Helios X armor, and had the ceaded axe as his weapon. He had been told an extremely powerful lagiacrus had shown its royal hide on the beach the fishermen often visited. He had come to rid the beadst of its pride, and life.<p>

The man had single handedly killed a goldenbeard ceadeus and doned its hide to protect him, even against the sea lords had equipped nul-thunder gems in each of his armor slots, and his weapon. He was confident in a victory for the village, and some new armor. He stared out to the sea in preparation, behind him laid a pitfall trap, and three barrel bomb L+'s .

Then he saw it, the ridges lagiacrus were know for sticking out of the water, already a powerful blue. Cheif briefly wonder why it had already charged up its electric power, but quickly disregarded the thought and got into position.

The lagiacrus rose from the water, presumably to sun bath, until hevsaw the cheif.

The cheif wasn't prepared for what he saw, the Leviathan was colored a deep, magnificent ivory white. The monster let out a warning growl, and began circle the hunter. Cheif began circling as well, he wanted to trick the monster into the trap.

The wyvern roared, before charging straight into the trap, the cheif threw a paintball as the beast fell in, before pulling out his axe and wailing on the Leviathan's head. When the monster jumped out he kick one of the explosives. The lagiacrus cried in pain as the blast propelled him into the water.

Cheif was about as comfortable in the sea as on land, the only problem, so was the lagiacrus. The monster crashed through the waves and immediately discharged into the ocean. Cheif avioded the electric current and, in a swooping movement, hacked a Chuck of skiln of the monsters chest as it recovered from discharging all that electrically empowered energy. The Leviathan roared in pain, than rage. It back hasnded the cheif across the water and into a near aqutic herbivore that had yet to swim away. He swan upwards just as the lagiacrus shot a ball of thunder at him. The herbivore was cooked alive, and cheif could feel the water boil from where he was. The distraction allowed the ivoryvto close the distance with a full on swimming charge, hiring him directly.

The crash sent him over the waves to a nearby rock, which was soon eradicated by the pure power of the Leviathan. Cheif quickly sawm away from the next attack._ this ones a fighter, well I'll give it a fight._ He waited in the water for the enraged monsters charge, when it came barreling toward him he quickly jertked out of reach, leaving his axe outoutstretched to his side. The lagiacrus couldn't stop and the axe tore deep into its flesh, leaving aalong, jagged, wound. It's roar would be heard for miles. But he wasn't done yet, the axe went through a quick transformation, becoming a hung sword, he began cutting at its body with fast strokes, elemental powering through each swing, the monster turned and attempted to bite him. Cheif ducked the attack and, seeing an opening, activated the blades phile overload on the lagiacrus's neck, sinking into the hard scales likevi knife through butter. The explosion shot him far backwards as the blade switched back to axe form.

The monster was in bad condition, with cuts running across its body and long gashes through vital organs. It knew it would did from its wounds, but it would leave the hunt a reminder of it forever. It began to limp to the shore.

Cheif pursed the the beast as it leaped from the water, when he got up the monsters was staring him down from the other side of the beach. They glared at each other for a good couple of seconds. Then, with a war cry he rushed forward, planning on doing a move similar to the one he did in the water to finish the beast.

But this time ass the Leviathan rushed forwarded it skidded to a stop at his feet,and bit down on his weapon, cheif activated the transformation on his axe, but before he could so, the monster roared a final scream and discharged all of its power.

The blast incinerated his armors and severely burned his skin, the pain was unbelievable, his was sent flying into the sea...

* * *

><p>" I woke up three days later, in my own home, the hunting fleet had been on one of there rounds and found me floating out to sea" said the cheif<p>

"I was never the same after that battle, my body couldn't handle my hunting any more so I had to retire to the village after that."

"What about the lagiacrus?"Lil asked.

" never found its body" as answered the cheif

" that's nots the point though, what I'm saying is that you kids remind me of me when I was younger."

The old man looks to hisson.

"Junior, accompany these kids when they go out, I want then tyo be safe when there in the woods"

"You got it chief"

The cheif nods, before looking out to the sea, and the tigrexs hatchlings.

_I know your out there, and when you show your ivory hide again, you be in for one heck of a ride_


	3. Black wings

OKAY I've realized havind kids that are not even teens fighting giant monsters is kinda weird, so I'm making a time lapse these chapter and the events from the chapter one are gonna be a hazy recalling of their ordeal.

Since this story is doing better I will updated more often thanOutCasts, and please forgive the terrible first chapter, I am learning as I go, this is my first story, so I don't think is too bad, pm me for any ideas u might have for the story.

Enjoy , hopefully, the chapter, please review.

P.S. I write on my tablet, so there might be a ton of errors, and I don't have an editor like most of the good writers

* * *

><p>Cyan left the woods later than usual that morning, Moona was right behind him as he walked up to the cheif's son. "Morning blue, how was your hunt?" he said in a friendly manner. "Fine, and call me by my name please" was Cyan's reply, before walking toward the fisher woman. "Morning blue, got a nice haul I see," she said, referring to Moona, who had a large bag secured to her grown back. " You know I did." Cyan said, than in a slightly annoyed tone, " and please call me by my name". He and Moona than began walking to their little house by the guild lady's stand.<p>

It had been seven years since the lagiacrus attacked them, the halk that had followed them that day was perched atop the edge of the roof. Two large nests were farther back, where Moona and Ray usually slept, and hoarded the fish they loved. Lil was siting up there with Ray, who was currently gorging himself in a barrel of glutton fish. At very near full size, the juvenile's early growth rate had died down to a more monthly growth. "Hey bro, how did the seltas hunt go?" she asked. Moona answered for him by grabbing the sack over back in her maw and throwing it upwards, causing Lil to dive farther back to avoid being smashed be the huge corpse that fell out. The green shelled insect-like creature was huge. Two sharp, flat, insect wings sprouted from is beetle like body. The horn lay on its head like a large great sword.

"You know, you could of just said fine" Lil said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but is much more fun," Cyan says, snickering, before falling down in pain as Lil chucks a rock at him. "Who's turn is it to laugh now, Hun?" Lil says, chuckling. "Oh ha, ha, you got me, now if you could please stop chucking stones, I would like to enter the house and bath." Cyan says, rubbing his head. "You may enter" Lil says in the most stereotypical royal voice she can muster. Cyan walks in with Moona, leaving her and Ray giggling. He walks up to water pool they had had made for them in an extension of the small cottage and quickly slips off his clothes. The water is warm, due to the powder stones at the bottom of it.

"Heh, jokes on her" he says quietly, "Three, two, one". Lil screams " Cyan get this corpse off the roof!" As if. When he done with his bath he puts on a causal t shirt and blue kelibi pelt shorts. He walks up to the back exit, and isn't surprised to see Moona waiting for him, Lil swimming vigorously in the water in an attempt to clean the seltas's green blood out of her hair, what is it with girls and hair? He mounts Moona and flies of before she notices him. They reach the cloud layer pretty soon. Cyan takes an oxygen supply from his pouch. They may not be under water, but it was hard to breath this high up. Moona was just holding her breath.

He took in the island, he liked to do this after a hunt. Fly into the clouds and look at moga from a ratholos's eye view. The only problem, the ratholos. An azure ratholos had taken up residence on the isle, and had a habit of shooting fireballs at them.

But the fire wyvern was old and strong, so he would never actually attack then, only the warning shots of fire. The old rath was flying beneath them now, eyeing them but apparently deciding they weren't worth firing at today. Cyan left it be, because while ratholos were huge threats to the village, this one was more peaceful, and its presence alone kept most threats away. Suddenly, the flying wyvern seemed to notice something.

Cyan followed its gaze and gasped.

* * *

><p>Lil was not enjoying the plethora of seltas guts she was having to clean from her body. She had already cleansed most of her skin of the vile substance, but apparently some had managed to dry in her hair, and dispite the large amount of soup and water she was using, the last bit of her hair appears a deep sea green. "I'm going to kill him when he gets back" she retorts to the air, "and stop laughing!". This comment was directed at the Tigrex's giggling being her.<p>

The sound was a strange one, a mix between a growl, chirp, and loud rushing of air. The Tigrex's eyes watered when he look at Lil. Ray really found this too amusing, and was thinking about use some of the bugs blood to dye his hide green, which was a really bad idea, but as fun one. "Aw come on, can you at least help me wash this out?". Ray thought about it, then using one of his powerful forearms he smashed the seltas's body, getting blood all in Lil's hair, and every else.

" Ray!" Lil shouted as the juvenile tigrex effectively ceased breath while he laughed. "Oh I'll give yah something to laugh about" Lil didn't get the chance to make good on her threat.

_**CRASH!**_ The loud noise interrupted the pairs horseplay as the villagers started a huge commotion.

After changing her current clothing, Lil followed Ray to the village center, where a crowd of nosy people blocked their way. That problem was quickly solved by Ray pushing the crowd aside. Was Ray strong and tall enough to completely look over the crowd while carrying Lil, easily, did he, no.

When they made it to the center they meta...a strange sight.

Cyan and Moona were in the the center of the most crowd, the latter looking exhausted. Beside them and the villagers gave the beast a wide breadth, was a pitch black wyvern.

The dragon was unconscious, and was unlike anything they'd every seen. It had a round head, apparently eyeless covered in light absucring black shell that continued to plate the creatures back as it tampered into sharp black scales flowing outward until the tail, where the scales reverse the direction they grow, making it appear whip like. It's underbelly was covered in a nightmarish blue-purple hide. It a four black legs, well misled and lean, and to wing arms extending from a little behind its front legs, black as night withe the same blue-purple coloration beneath, with talons extendeding from the well muscled arm.

"What the?" Lil gasps in surprise. "I was flying with Moona when the old rath bolted from the area followed its gaze and saw this thing" Cyan cleared up before the mountains of questions could begin. "Found it unconscious near a rockslide by the cliffs, know nothing more of it".

" What could cause the king of the sky's to flee atsight, what sort of power would this beast have." Lil questioned, letting the words hang in the air. "A very good question, young one" villagers start to part as the cheif makes he's way to the black monster, and promptly sits on is wing. "It's not mentioned once in that big old book the guild lady has with her, I've sent for advice from a guild researcher, who should be here by the end of the month." He continues.

"That's two weeks from now" Cyan's adds on.

"Yes, and we'll wait until than"

"And if it wakes up?"

"We have accommodations forthat"

The old man points to the monsters pen on the far side of the area where the villagers farm. Where monster captured on wild hunts go.

"What if its able to break out?" Lil asks

"The cages gave withstood a black diablos, steel uraggan and even a raging durambros, it will be fine" the chief reassures. "So until the researcher gets here, I want that thing caged and no one gets near it except to feed, and water it got it? Good now be off" the chief says.

_I wonder _Lil thinks _Just what is this creature, and what is it cacapable of?_

_Well I guess we'll just have to wait to find out._


	4. I will try a new storu

I am sorry, but I can't continue this sto y, I simply can't find anything to build into in this story, and what I had originally planned, I don't know how to build up to, so if someone could adopt this story just pm me, I will try to post another story soon


End file.
